Mystery Envy
''Mystery Envy ''is the 4th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise With Mumsy- and Dada-Doo leaving the gang decide once and for all. Some unlikely members would like to continue solving mysteries-how will the gang settle the dispute with a monster on the loose in the town they arrive in? Synopsis The gang must decide again but a monster interrupts them. After Mumsy- and Dada-Doo say goodbye to everyone (especially Scooby) they leave. The gang think about solving mysteries again and must really think hard on this one. No one wants them to come home but they are sick of mysteries. Because the Doos have given them some money (but not a lot of money) they decide to decide this in the next town. They arrive in the town of Wanddeer, a small, nice town, but incredibly deserted. It seems something's scaring off the locals. They check into the hotel where they find the owner cowering behind his desk. He won't reply why. A man comes in, and his name is Winn Engleman. He says there is a witch in town trying to destroy the dam so the town will flood. That is why it is so deserted: because everyone has gone to somewhere else so they won't be there for the flood. The witch is also scaring everyone, so that is why the hotel owner is cowering, and Winn leaves. The gang decide to decide their thing first. In the lobby of the hotel, the gang discuss their plans. Strangely it's Scooby and Shaggy who want to keep solving mysteries, not the others. But much to their dislike they finally agree to head back to Coolsville;after all, everyone needs a rest. But Scooby and Shaggy say the gang should solve this mystery first when they see the witch outside and go to investigate. Unfortunately the witch is not there anymore. The gang investigate together and find a woman called Brenda. She wants the witch to flood the town because she really, really hates the town for something the citizens did to her. She leaves and then another man comes on scene, and he is Mr. McRetin. He wants the river into the town blocked by the town because by now it should have gone down, and he leaves. The witch appears again and starts going to the dam, followed by the gang because she is probably going to flood the town. At the dam the witch has disappeared. But the gang hear her cackling and decide to split up. Shaggy and Scooby go one way the others another. Shaggy and Scooby quickly find the witch setting dynamite and lead her off the dam down to the town, where they run into a shop and the witch is caught. They wait for the gang to come while watching the witch. Meanwhile the rest of the gang disarm the dynamite. Daphne teaches Fred and Velma how to and soon everything is disarm. Then they get a call from Shaggy about the witch and go there. The witch was actually Brenda. She wanted to flood the town. The episode ends with the gang going on the road. Cast and Characters Villains *Witch of Wanddeer Suspects *Winn Engleman *Brenda *Mr. McRetin Culprits Locations *Wanddeer **Hotel ***Lobby **Dam **Shop Notes/trivia *Shaggy made a reference to the animated movies. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes "Wait...when the mystery is this, like, big....isn't it, like, kinda longer?" "Not necessarily, Shag." -'Shaggy '''and '''Fred' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes